4 Month Ago
by Sushiwriter09
Summary: Sesshomaru and Kagome have a family guest come and he wants to know how they got together. This is the 4 month time period from Love between doc and CEO. Come on and read it. Take the trip back 4 months ago when KS got mated and a lil one on the way.
1. Chapter 1:Ryo comes to town

4 Months Ago

SO with one request to continue and become more detailed I start with another story. Hope you like. I do not own Inuyasha or Kagome would be with Sesshomaru in the end of it all. Lol I know gooder is not a word but I like it. Remember this is telling about the 4 months and present of Love between a Doc and CEO (here's the link if you'd like to read .net/s/4398390/1/Love_Between_A_Doc_and_A_CEO ) . Thank you for reading.

SW09

Kagome sat and rubbed her four month old belly as she smiled. Her life was great and seemed to be getting better and better. ..or maybe gooder and gooder Kagome thought. She loved the sight she was watching. She watched her 4 kids Shippo, Yuuka, Kano, Rin play outside in the garden clearing. Kirara was also over playing. Shippo and Kirara decided to just be best friends. They saw each other more like siblings. And Kirara approved of his new girlfriend Natsumi. She was quite out spoken and challenged Shippo but loved him more than the world. Being Shippo, he loved a good challenge. Kagome giggled at her thoughts.

"Never thought your future would be like this did you?" Anza asked as she approached Kagome with Karin and Kyo. She sat next to Kagome. Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"Never in a million years did I think I would be here."

"Mam-an, may I play too?" Kyo asked as she tucked on her mom's shirt with her blue ball in the other hand. Her red hair was curly and untamed but it suited her. She was two years old. Her little wings tuck nicely behind her.

"Just don't get too dirty, Shorty. You have to be presentable for your father's arrival." Anza said as she ruffled her daughter's hair. And Kyo was off to bounce her ball. Kagome giggled at her cousin-in-law.

"Anza, you never cease to amaze me, you being serious and motherly cracks me up. She said.

"Hey Hey not in front of the kids" Anza said as she covered little Karin's ears while sticking out her tongue afterwards. "Besides my Ryo should be here any mo..." She was cut off by the ground shaking. The kids ran to Kagome's open arms while Anza, Kyo, and Karin stood in the middle of the clearing. All three wore a smile on their faces.

"My Anza, my love, where are you?" a deep rumbling voice called out.

"Over here, my love"

By then Sesshomaru had stopped his business meeting to see what was going on. He looked at his mate and saw her amazed at Ryo and Anza's greeting. He decided to get done with the meeting as soon as possible. He paused once more to admire his beautiful mate and family.

"Ahhh, my love" A handsome red inu-owl youkai landed in front of them. His mother an owl youkai and father an inuyoukai. His red hair was braided and laying gently on his right shoulder. His golden eyes blazed like the sun at noon. He hid his gorgeous light brown wings with a concealing ring. He wore a navy-blue business suit that complimented his frame and frameless glasses that sat high on his nose. He stood about five feet higher than Anza, who was only 5'10.

"You're as beautiful as a blossoming cherry blossom in the springtime. And the little one is out of the oven." Anza blushed and giggled. She held Karin forward to give him. He picked up Kyo too. He inhaled deeply of his children's scent.

"Oh,I hate I missed your birth little Karin but I know Uncle Sess has been taking care of you all. You two are so gorgeous." He nuzzled his little girls' noses. Karin was the oddball of the little family. She inherited her grandmother's lavender hair and gray eyes from Anza's side and Body physique from Ryo.

"You must meet , mate! She's full of sooo many surprises."Anza said happily.

"Whoa! Wait Kagome Higurashi, Lady of the Northern Lands, my old playmate Kaggie-chan?" Ryo said shockingly. He looked around to see a pregnant lady waving shyly at him. "Oh my KYO! IT's you!"

"The one and only." Kagome said as she attempted to hug all three persons. Ryo placed a friendly peck on her forehead. Ryo and Kagome was great friend…still are but life got in the way and slowly loss contact. Anza smiled as she remembered the times and adventures Ryo and Kagome had. They always seemed to end up fighting but it was for the sake of the good guys. She was Sailor moon and he was Tuxedo mask once upon a time. "Long time no see, old man."

"Ha! You old lady seem to be quite business lately, I hear."Ryo laughed. Rin recognized who it was and immediately yelled and leg hugged him.

"Uncle Giant! Rin has been a good girl and got a new mama too. "Rin said as she looked up to him. Yuuka and Kano followed suit. They hugged Ryo's leg and repeated "Uncle Giant" .

"WE'VE BEEN GOOD TOOO". The twins yelled.

Sesshomaru dropped down from the baloney with majestic grace. "He smirked as his best friend from college was surrounded by kids. Kagome went and hugged him. She whispered something in his ear and they both smiled.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Ryo said as he looked at the couple before him. "The sun meets the moon and what exactly have I missed since I left."

"Well…" Anza smirked."Me! Apparently. Why don't we have Komo and Kaede fix us up some nice and we'll talk about them and what happen 4 month ago?"

"Deal."Ryo nodded.

As dinner time came and the kids were served first to secure good bathing and good sleep. Shippo didn't need to do it but he went out for a while to give them time to catch up.

"NOW, let the party begin!" Anza said as she pulled out some apple juice. Ever since she started to have kids it was her craving. She was a person for alcohol and stayed away from It. Kagome and Sesshomaru was fully aware of they were in the spotlight. Ryo was rather mellow. Probably tired from the travels.

"So, friends what exactly happen four months ago." Ryo asked eager to hear.

DUN DUNDUNNNN

Need your opinion I'll post some more tomorrow. I like how it is. Lol Hope yall like! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D

SW09


	2. Chapter 2: The Unexpected

Chapter 2: The Unexpected

Hope you like it!

SW09

As they sat around the table, Kagome started the story."Well, Ryo it seems a lot can happen in four months" she laughed and she rubbed her belly. "We started to have some problems with Naraku and defeated him and we started I guess liking each other."

Ryo chuckled.

~~~4 months ago~~

Kagome and Sesshomaru were quite busy after Naraku's takedown. They were making sure that a threat like Naraku wouldn't have a long chance in their lands. So the Lords and Lady made a contract. To eliminate any type of threat the first chance they got to prevent future damages or attacks. They all signed the contract. Kagome and Sesshomaru both only got brief glances at each other at the Meetings. They stayed in touch via email and phone telling jokes or just telling each other about the day. Something like unofficially dating or courting.

Kagome had been thinking about Sesshomaru all day. It was like a bee sting. One sting thought about him brought many more thoughts swarming at her. It was almost like she needed to see…She missed him, no doubt. She sighed and smiled. She was back to her crazy work hours.

Kagome's pager for the ER sounded off as she was doing her paperwork. So she quickly went down the elevator to the ER wing. "What the pro…" She was cut off but a lady yelling her name.

"Ka-GO-ME!" she turned to see Anza slowly walking and holding her back as each contraction came. "They're too frequent" Anza and Kagome became great friends and were like sisters. They talked every chance they got.

"Alrighty then, Nurse Bellman contact any relatives of the birth. Anza I'm going to need you to calm down and breathe." Kagome instructed. Kagome used an aroma herb to calm her down more quickly.

"Kagome…I need to push" Anza said calmly. Kagome understood the urge from her twins well.

"5 more minutes, no pushing yet, ok?" Anza nodded and followed her directions.

An hour and a half later Kagome was handing off Anza's new addition beautiful baby girl Karin Takamoto. Her lavender hair and gray eyes stood out. "She's little like my mate was when he was born." Kagome smiled happily.

"I'll be back later with things for you to sign" with that she walked out to the nurse station, giving Anza and Karin time to bond.

A knock came to the door thirty minutes later. "Anza, I thought we discussed her birth. You were to have her at the house."Sesshomaru said as he and Rin came inside.

"Hush, Sesshomaru, she's sleeping…I wanted Kagome to deliver her." Anza said as she stared down at her baby girl.

"Aunt Anza, she's beautiful." Rin said as she leaned in to see her. "What's her name?"

"Karin" Anza said and little Karin peeked at them with one eye open and the other closed.

"Well, Mama Anza you and little Karin are free to go this evening since everything went perfectly. Be sure to stop by my office to get some baby blankets to cover her …" Kagome had barged in and just started talking and finally noticed Sesshomaru and Rin looking at the baby. Only Sesshomaru stared at her while she rambled off. She had been thinking of him all day and now here he was in the flesh. She couldn't find her words…_Dats I lost my train of thought_ she thought still staring at Sesshomaru. _**Blankets **_her beast reminded her. "Right …um, blankets…cover her up good. Well make the rest of the day great!" Kagome walked out the room. Never had is felt so speechless for him. The days and nights that everything started made her feel inseparable from him. She snapped out of her thoughts to see Hojo with flowers walking towards her. She was very shocked.

"Kagome!" Hojo smiled and hugged her. Kagome was still shocked to see him. "I'm back!"

~0~0~

Sesshomaru had been calm through the whole process but his thoughts and beast was getting the best of him. _**Talk, Talk, Talk! Tell her something. How about lunch…Our treat**_. His beast went on. So he decided to ask her and went out of the room. "Kago.." He stopped by the scene he saw, Kagome and another man. He growled lightly, Anza heard it and went to the door. Kagome looked rather shocked at the man's appearance. He turned around and went back in the room.

~0~0~

Kagome wasn't with the whole 'surprise I'm back' from Hojo. She turned around ,she thought she heard someone call her name , only to see Sesshomaru going back into the room. Kagome stared at his back. She felt sad for some reason.

"Awh, Kaggie chan come on! You don't have to be so cold hearted with me" Hojo said as he grabbed her arm to turn her around.

"Look…"Kagome paused. "You did enough damage. Go back to that woman you left me for. And I'm not being cold hearted, cold heart would be me having security come escort you out the building."

"Kagome, please I love you. I made a mistake and I want you back." Hojo exclaimed.

"Hojo just like I said you made your decision 5 years ago. Let me go. Do you even know we have kids? Did you listen to the messages I sent you with their names?" Hojo didn't answer. "You didn't really care, did you? I sent you hundreds of emails, texts, calls, and letters … you never responded to not one of them. Hojo, the kids know who you are… but for me it's over. I've moved on and you need to give up the high school games." With that said Kagome left to clear up what Sesshomaru saw. She knocked on Anza's door and asked

"Excuse me, May I please talk to Lord Sesshomaru?" Anza looked at Sesshomaru and he rose with grace. AS soon as he was close in her reach she grabbed him and took him to the supply closet unseen by the humans.

"What is it, Lady Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked emphasizing her title and name.

"What you saw was nothing." Kagome said confidently.

"I am not worried, we are not mated." Sesshomaru knew what he wanted but he wanted to see how she responded to it.

Kagome felt a little hurt and became a little fidget, which Sesshomaru took note of. _**Tell him, and bash him up beside the head about how you really feel**_ her beast cheered. "Sesshomaru I…." she considered her words. Quickly she said "I'.." She exhaled and blushed. "Hojo…he tried but my heart belongs only to you." She felt like a high school girl again.

Sesshomaru's thought was at it again. _**Say it Say I love you and want you to be my mate NOW!**_ His beast said. Sesshomaru mentally laughed at his beast bluntness. _**Hn**_.

"Kagome…" was all he could say as he lifted up her chin. _**Imbecile**_. He gently kissed Kagome once and looked to see her eyes closed. She opened one eye and looked at him, expecting more kissing, only to find him smirking. "The sugar fairy only allows one kiss at the moment." Sesshomaru said.

"There's always room for exceptions." Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss." Suddenly the door opened. Both eyes darted to the door to find Nurse Bellman there.

"Hahaha…oops wrong room…um…Patient Anza Takamoto requests you , Dr. Higurashi " Nurse Bellman said laughed."…So carry on" Kagome blushed. She was caught. Sango would hear about this when she got back from her travels. Sesshomaru spoke first after the door was closed.

"Dinner tomorrow. I'll pick you up …personally." Kagome nodded as her blush became another shade of dark red. She bowed for some reason and walked quickly to Anza's room.

"AH HA! His scent is all over you…Ya'll were close. Very close.." Anza mused as Kagome walked in. Anza smirked I knew that fluffy needed him some Kag space. He's been grumpier then usual after Naraku and not being able to see you. That's not why I asked you her. I need a private number to phone my mate. I can't use any of the phones here."

Is something wrong?" Kagome asked as she pulled out one of her three phones in her pockets. Being a Lady of the North met be accessible 24/7. "Use this one."

"Thanks…no he's on a top secret mission for at a year now and it involved Naraku and another man too. His family is the mutual secret service that each land has. You should know him. He's an Inu-owl youkai. The Owls Takamoto clan has been around since Inu-pops was born. They are the people the lords and ladies refer to when the lands are having problems. He is the Head of the Owl clan since his mother died. They are deemed the wisest youkai out there." She dialed his number and Sesshomaru walked in with a snack for Rin.

"Thank you, daddy." Rin said and munched happily.

"Yes, I'd like to speak to Agent 81219910, please?" Anza said to the operator. "O.k. My code is 81219911. Wife. Age is 347 years old."

"Access granted. One moment please." The operator said.

"Hello, Agent 812 here. How may I help you?" a deep masculine voice said.

"Hun, it's me." Anza said smiling. She laughed at his business like voice.

"My Love, how are you and Kyo?"

"Ryo, we are fine. I have some exciting news! Karin is here. She's so precious. You must come home soon, please and see her at least." Anza pleaded. She hated he had to miss her birth for his duties as head of the clan. "I miss you and so do Kyo."

"I miss you and Kyo more than you know. And now I miss little Karin. I imagine she is quite the beauty. Man…I can't wait to see her. Hang in there for three more months, love. And I'll be home; you'll sense me coming near."

"Ryo… will you tell me where you are?" Anza said.

"I'm sorry, dear but not this time. I can't endanger you or anyone else. Is this a secure line?" Ryo asked. Kagome busied herself with Rin, Sesshomaru and Karin.

"Of course this is a secure line. I'm not that crazy ,you know." They shared a laugh. "Be safe, ok. Come ready to play, Kyo has a whole agenda for you and her to do. I love you, Ryo"

"hahaha, baby girl gets what she wants. I love you more , my love."

"No, I love you more than more."Anza said goofily.

"I love you infinite of infinite more."

"I'll accept that…Just know I love you and take care." Anza said.

"Ok, love. Take care of Karin and Kyo. I will have a day for just them when I get back." Ryo said as he ended the conservation. _Hey, what about me a day too?_ Anza thought. She turned to see Karin fully awake and Sesshomaru's hair in her little hands.

~0~0~

Kagome looked a Ryo as he poked his mate Anza. "She won't stay awake." Ryo said. Anza was curled up next to her mate and happily sleeping. "I remember that day though. I wanted to hop on the nearest airplane and get to them when I heard." He stroked her hair gently. "I would've messed up the entire mission if I did and a lot of things would've come out dreadful. I'm finish with the mission now. I have some time to relax."

"But your priorities are in the right place." Sesshomaru said. "In the end you protected millions of people including your family."

Ryo smiled. "I owe the protection all to you. No harm came to any of them. Thank you, cousin."Ryo bowed."

"Hn…"

"Let's continue this after I put her to bed." Ryo teleported to their room where he tucked in and kissed Anza good night and headed downstairs again. It was close to midnight now.

"So the dinner the next day. What happen?"

"Well….." Kagome started.

~0~0~

Hope you liked. Please if you see any errors please bring it to my knowledge. When I upload words tend to disappear from the story. Thank you for reading!

SW09:)


	3. Chapter 3 The Disturbed Date Night Pt1

Hope you all like it! LOL So Happy Reading! Chapter 3 commence!

SW09

Chapter 3: The Disturbed Date Night Part 1

"Well…" Kagome started she thought of a way to tell how their first date didn't go as planned.

"Well…Come on…Tell me" Ryo was quite excited to hear how they got together. It wasn't every day the ice man met the sun girl. Sesshomaru spoke up.

"The day didn't go as we planned it to go."

~0~0~

Sesshomaru decided to have a nice quiet candle light dinner at the lake house by Moonlight Lake. He would cook the best dinner she ever had. His day was off to a good start. He decided to take a shower first and work from home.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." Mizaki said as she knocked on the bedroom door. "I have come to inform you that Young Rin is not going to school today due a high fever. Is that ok?" she said from outside the door. No answer…He should in here she thought. She reached for the doorknob and was about to turn when the door came open. She slowly looked up from to see a muscular sculpted faultless torso to meet his stoical molten gold eyes. She gulped and immediately blushed and looked down. Sesshomaru appeared at the door with no shirt and a towel drying his wet hair.

"I heard, see that the house nurse is aware of it and decrease the fever immediately. She may stay home but Rin is to stay in bed. Also hold all non-important calls only business and Kagome." Sesshomaru exclaimed. He then noticed that Mizaki's olive colored cheeks were turning to a deep red. "Mizaki, get to work."

"OH! Right, sir." Mizaki ran off blushing and with that he closed his door. Sesshomaru sighed and continued on with his morning. He decided to make a personal call on the conference screen. His dark blue shirt was unbuttoned and he had on black jeans.

"Call Lady Kagome." It was in a matter of second she appeared on the screen smiling. He took in her youthful beauty.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this call on a four way video conference?" Kagome smiled as she crossed her arms.

"Indeed… You know this is for emergencies only?" a mighty deep voice said. Lord Shikio smiled as he appeared on screen in his conference room. He also stood with his mate Lady Kumiko in a loving embrace. "

"It seems we are caught, my love." Kumiko giggles as she pulled her falling sleeve back to on her shoulder.

"Hn" Sesshomaru wasn't shocked by their actions.

Kagome started to write it down. "Note to self … Fix the screen in the conference rooms…don't want to see other attempt at making another baby." The coupled laughed and Sesshomaru chuckled. "I'm sorry Lord Shikio, I will be sure to fix this as soon as possible. Sesshomaru don't worry about Rin. Yumi is a great nurse and Rin's fever will be down in no time." She grinned "Is there something you want, Sesshomaru?" She finally wasn't distracted to see Sesshomaru's attire and a red tint came her cheeks.

"Yes,dear friend you haven't said anything since we started." Lady Kumiko smirked. "Did you call just to see my little Kagome?"

"Hn… Kagome isn't yours, Lady Kumiko." Sesshomaru smirked. "Kagome, I will see you later night." Kagome smiled and waved goodbye to them.

"Psst…Sesshomaru….be sure she isn't going to slap you when she finds you napping. They hit hard." Lord Shikio said as Kumiko slapped him playfully on his head.

"Darn Kitsune…I have to say don't forget to give us an invitation to the ceremony. "

"hn" Sesshomaru turned and walked away and heard Kumiko yell "darn dog, treat little Kagome right you hear" at his back. He smiled to himself.

"Now where were we?" Shikio cooed.

~0~0~

For Kagome the morning was off to a hectic start. The twins disappeared before their lessons and training and Shippo had once again gone out but this time with two girls and another guy. She was basically alone in the quiet mansion. She sighed. She was quite used to noise in the house. She heard the conference alert go off and immediately she was there. Sesshomaru had called her and Lord Shikio and Lady Kumiko sort of joined in a little too. She couldn't wait for tonight to come. She was quite happy about it.

A rumble shook the foundation of the mansion. Nothing fell out of place but it shook everything around the house. Immediately she knew what was coming…

"KAGOME, MY LITTLE BUTTERFLY!" a deep voiced man yelled as it rumbled throughout her lands. She braced herself .uh oh, why now? She thought. He came into view and in an instant she was in the embrace of her father Akiko Higurashi, Former Lord of the Northern Lands. "MY DAUGHTER!"

"Daddy, please. I'm not a child any more" Kagome said as she hugged her father back.

" Ah my child, you are my one and only baby girl." He grinned. His light brown eyes shined as if they had been polished. His black-bluish hair was cropped and starting to go gray of his age.

"Now now, darling you have to understand, our Kagome is growing up to be quite exquisite. Would you agree, children?" Her mother appeared next to her father and patting him on the arm. She wore a simple sundress that made her look younger than the 1045 years she lived.

"Yes! Grandmamma Hitomi but we didn't know her when she was growing up until now." Yuuka smiled.

" Well my dear she's still growing just like you." Hitomi said as she patted her granddaughter's head. Yuuka blushed.

"Grandmamma, You're embarrassing me." Yuuka said as she ran off with Kano little ways behind.

"So,what's the real reason you two are here?" Kagome asked as she watched her kids retreating backs.

"Darling , we would've called before like we normally do… but your nut job of a father decided to burn down half the cabin house we was living in. " Her father huffed at his wife. "So we decided to hop, skip, jump here. I hope you don't mind dear. Your father was in withdrawal from the little ones too." Kagome sighed… the night I plan to ship the kids off and let down my guard with Sesshomaru, they showed up se thought.

"Omi! Shhhh…the kids can hear well." Her father mused as he lifted a finger to his lips. "Kenji… he sent us a letter that Sesshomaru wasn't giving him enough grandkids… and so we invited him to share our lovely ones!" Akiko exclaimed happily. Kagome could've gone through the floor…. Kenji Tashio… Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father…

"Daddy, why don't you ask before you even start thinking about something like this? Kagome asked as she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Well Kagome, It's been heard that Lord Sesshomaru has a mystery woman on the side." Her mother chimed in. Kagome stopped rubbing her nose after that statement. "Lord Kenji would like at least one heir from one of his sons within the next year. Anything could happen to the Western Lands."

"I understand mom but dad here should at least consider my schedule."Kagome pouted.

"Well, my little dearest consider this a free night for you to relax or maybe have a girl's night with Sango" her dad said sternly but politely. "You need it and you know it. SO take a nap or a nice soothing bubble bath."

Her dad always had a witty comeback with her 'what about me" moments. No one knew about the date and she got free babysitting, she thought. The doorbell bought her out of her thoughts. No way she thought. She sent a death glare at her father, who deflected it with a smile. He could care less about the glare because unfortunately he got the glare a lot and Kagome inherited it from her mom. She opened the door to see an almost mirrored older version of Sesshomaru. Apparently good looks ran in the family.

"Good afternoon, my sweet Kagome." Kenji said as he bought her into a bear hug and invited himself in. "So, where's my grandkids?"

"Speak of the devil" Kagome mutter to herself.

"I heard that" Kenji laughed.

"Grandpapo Kenji! Yuuka and Kano shouted as they came running to him. He let Kagome down and swung the twins around in the air.

"All of you knew all along!" Kagome said as she crossed her arms. Kano escaped from Kenji grasp and went to his mom. He signaled her to come down so he could whisper to her.

"Momma, you need this break. After Naraku's defeat you've been very busy. Take today from all of us." He rustled her hair and smiled and ran back to play with Kenji.

"Alright everyone…You all win I'm going to take a nap. Dad…"

"Who..me?"Kenji asked happily.

"No my dad…and you included…you better behave and don't burn down my house. Yuuka and Kano watch those two. Mom, Kumo and Kaede are in tonight so they'll happily help make dinner with you."

"No worries dear, we raised you remember!" Akiko said as he gathered the kids and started to head to the playroom. "By the way, where's Little Shippo?"

"Work…That's his way of hanging out. Well I'm out." With that Kagome went to finish some paperwork and take a nap and shower to get ready for tonight.

0.0.0

Sesshomaru paced around his office. Something didn't feel right. His father had called the other day demanding grandchildren like a whiny kid. He understood a pure blood heir from their bloodline was needed. But he couldn't just be too blunt and say he wanted one from her. Though he loved Kagome, he didn't want to sound like his Vice president asking to bare his children. He wanted Kagome for himself so that Hojo guy wouldn't have another chance to get her again. He loves her very much and wouldn't mind spending his life with her. So he called a trusted friend.

"Izayoi's Flower shop… Where flowers are guaranteed to make you smile. How may I…." Sesshomaru cut her off.

"Mother…"

"Son..." Izayoi paused. "You dad isn't in at the moment. What can I do for you?"

"If I asked someone to mate with me after one week…"

You're definitely not desperate and by the tone of your voice, it seems you've found the Father and I were mated two months later and out came your brother" Izayoi said as she giggled.

"Half- brother…"

"That doesn't matter…If you believe that you love her than there's only one thing you can do, ask her. So you've got a lot of work to do if what date is tonight .By the way, who's the lucky one?" Izayoi could give it a try. He trusted her but she was also like his father who wanted grandkids and another daughter.

"Good-bye Mother…"

"Sess, please…"

"You'll know in due time." And with that he hung up the phone and got ready for tonight.

..0

Izayoi called her husband immediately after. "Kenji Tashio at your service, how may I help you?"

"Oh , Ken can't you just say hello. Big news!" Izayoi said as she giggled at her husband's antics. She heard the children playing in the background. "Oh I can't wait to play with them, Ken!"

"Oh you would love them,Iza! What's the big news?"

"Sesshomaru has a date night!"

"WHAT! You hear that Akiko My boy has a date! Which means grandkids!" Izayoi heard hoorays in the back ground.

"Well dear I'll see you when I get there."

"Goodbye,love!"

..0.

Kagome heard the ruckus which woke her up. She looked at the time and nearly fell out of the bed. It was time to start getting ready for tonight. She quickly yawned and went to the closet to pick out something to wear. As Lady of the Northern lands she had plenty of clothes but finding something to wear was a hassle. Her closet was arranged by color and type of wear, so she went to the formal wear.

"Going on a date, little one?" Kagome turned to see her mother walking toward her.

"I'm not that little anymore, mom. And yeah I am." Her mother came up to the racks of clothes and picked a dress. She handed it to Kagome and helped her put it on. It was a dark navy sundress with a v-neck that scooped around the back. It stopped at the base of her back with a small ribbon bow from the belt of the dress

"I remember when I had a killer body when I was your age." Her mom started to walk around the closet. "One sway of the hips and men were at my mercy. The dress, the clothes you wear speak more than you know , Kagome." Hitomi said as she sat down with grace and poise. Kagome loved these moments with her mom when she was a kid. It was her indirect way of giving advice when not asked. "Watch your date carefully. She pointed to her eyes. "It starts here. As he's watching you. He gets these glassy, sparkly eyes and following every move you make…including your hips. Then he'll look away trying to find something to distract him. At this point you have him in the palm of your hands and he's at your mercy."

Kagome giggled at her mother's antics. Though she was meek and loving but she was a lethal beauty walking and stalking her prey. Her mom had been a member of an assassin clan before she meet her dad. She worked every now and then to help her little brother out. "And, how exactly do you know this?" Kagome asked. Hitomi stuck out her tongue at her daughter.

"How else would I know? I've been living with your father since…forever almost. He still can't handle the little black dress." Hitomi winked. "Then from the little black dress , we started to concieve…"She was cut off.

"MOM!" Kagome said blushing and slightly embarrassed.

"That date of yours is in the palm of your hand already… I have a feeling of it. So who is he?"

Kagome knew her mom kept her deepest secret yet and hasn't told a soul, not even her father. "Don't tell , ok ?" her mom inched towards her like a gossip craved teen. "Sessho…"her mom didn't let her finish.

"I'll be…that an awesome catch you have there. And I'm going to have some pretty handsome grandkids."

"Is it always about the grandkids isn't it." Kagome laughed.

"Of course! Every parent looks forward to seeing their kids have spawns of Heaven." She busted out laughing. "Well finish getting ready. Knowing Sesshomaru, he'll probably here early know him. I'll cover for you." With that said Hitomi left the room with a smile.

The doorbell sounded the moment her mom said that.

.0.0

I'm sorry you guys! But here's a sneak preview! :D Thank you for reading and please stay tune to Chapter 4: The Disturbed Date Night Part 2.

The couple was seating on the dock, looking at the moon as it shined brightly. While there was a four pairs of eyes peering from behind them.

"Kenji…move your butt is in the way."

"Izayoi, you move ."

"Both of you get a hold of yourselves or else they're going to find out about us." Hitomi said "And you don't want to get on Kagome's bad side. She's like a bull raging through the city."

"Hey! Hey! Hey! LOOK!" Akiko said as he nudged his wife.

"I don't believe it! He actually did it!" Izayoi whispered to herself.

Remember it's the 4 months in Love between a Doc and CEO…(link is here:ff .net/s/4398390/1/Love_Between_A_Doc_and_A_CEO) Thank you again sooooo tata for now!

For some reason the website won't work lol -.-;


End file.
